<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dusk by hesychia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701373">Dusk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesychia/pseuds/hesychia'>hesychia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Twilight References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesychia/pseuds/hesychia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Zutaraang Twilight AU. That's it, baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moonrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isolation makes me hungry<br/>Will you stay here till I sleep?<br/>You'll return home in the morning<br/>But you never really leave</p><p> </p><p>  <i> - Animal, AURORA </i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zuko became conscious, he sensed it was still daytime and moaned; he hated waking up early. He opened his eyes to see the dark red room bathed in a faint orange glow. Zuko rolled over to see the sunlight from beneath the wine red curtains, the fading rays burning past the fabric. He remained motionless, watching as the light slowly disappeared. Zuko yawned and snuggled deeper into the comforter. </p><p>	Soon the light had faded entirely, and he heard the pounding of feet down the carpeted  hallway, the handle to his door rattling. The muffled voice of a young man said, “Zuko?”</p><p>	He grumbled and pulled the sheet over his head. “Five more minutes, Aang.”</p><p>	Zuko could hear giggling, as another voice, feminine, chimed in, “It’s time to wake up.”</p><p>	“Come play with us, Zuzu,” Aang sneered playfully, stifling laughter. </p><p>“I told you to wake me when it’s dark. It’s still light outside.” He heard the two fidgeting with the lock on the door, cursing quietly when the handle clicked. Zuko tried to sink further into the bed, as two bodies landed on top of him. Aang pulled down the cover to reveal Zuko’s messy black hair, the burn scar over an amber-colored eye, and grumpy expression. </p><p>“It won’t be light for much longer though.” Aang nestled his face into Zuko’s neck, his tousled brown hair brushing against his cheek. “The sun already set.”</p><p>Zuko turned to see Katara, her cobalt eyes beaming as she tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear. “Hey vampire,” she said flirtily, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, an action that Aang soon mirrored. </p><p>Zuko sighed, muttering, “How did you even get in here, anyway?”</p><p>Aang paused between cheek kisses. “Katara picked the lock.”</p><p>“She what?” Zuko tried moving beneath them, but his lovers had him pinned beneath their weight. “Since when do you know how to pick locks?”</p><p>“Since you started locking your door,” she said, reaching a hand down his back and grabbing his ass. </p><p>Zuko tried not to enjoy the attention. “Well maybe I wouldn’t need to lock my door if you two didn’t wake me up like this!”</p><p>“Aw come on, Zuko,” Aang purred, enveloping the shorter man in an embrace. </p><p>“You know you like it,” Katara giggled, kissing and biting at his neck. </p><p>Zuko shook his head and smiled defeatedly. “Okay, I’m up.” </p><p>Katara and Aang pressed into Zuko once more, before Aang hopped up from the bed, Katara moved over on the mattress, and Zuko rose, donning a pair of black sweatpants and a red t-shirt. </p><p>Katara pulled in her knees, her black leggings tight beneath the oversized Jasmine Dragon t-shirt. “I made some dumplings earlier.”</p><p>“And I made tea!” Aang rose to his feet, stretching his muscled arms across his chest, his yellow shirt twisting above the orange shorts. </p><p>Zuko yawned and pulled aside the blackout curtain to see what little daylight remained. Already, the driveway glowed silver, leading off into Washington’s dark pines, the tops of which pierced the purple sky. He wrinkled his nose and turned to Katara. “From now on, wait until moonrise to wake me up.”</p><p>Something flickered in Katara’s eyes and she looked away. Aang jabbed an elbow into Zuko’s ribs, hissing, “It’s tonight!”</p><p>Zuko’s amber eyes widened. “Oh.” He considered Katara carefully. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Katara said shortly. She stood from the bed, taking a deep breath, before smiling at him. “Hungry?”</p><p>His stomach growled. “Starving.”</p><p>Zuko’s uncle Iroh had rented this house out to them, though the successful small business owner had never settled on a price. Most months, Zuko’s work in his uncle’s tea shop in Seattle was enough to appease Iroh, but even when his nephew got bogged down with coursework, Iroh never collected. </p><p>Katara sat with her arms on the kitchen table, resting her head on her hand and looking out to the forest. Zuko grabbed a plate of dumplings, sitting on the old couch beside Aang as he switched the TV on. A massive storm had taken out their internet just days before, leaving Aang with a monumental decision: which of Katara’s ancient VHS tapes should he pop into the set? </p><p>“How about Love Amongst the Dragons?” Aang held up the box, waving the image of the faded musical. Zuko immediately gave him a thumbs down. </p><p>“Or… March of the Penguin Seals?”</p><p>Katara kept her gaze on the trees as she said, “Let’s watch a scary movie.”</p><p>Aang and Zuko exchanged glances, the latter shrugging. “Sure.”</p><p>Biting his lip nervously, Aang turned to face the stack of VHS tapes that Katara kept separate from the others, a mixture of slashers, found footage films, and thrillers. Aang gulped and pulled one from the pile. “How about… Nini?” He sighed in relief. “See? It’s about a doll.”</p><p>Katara grinned and stood, plopping into the seat beside Zuko and stealing one of his dumplings. “A haunted doll, Aang; are you up for it?”</p><p>“What! Of course!” Aang moved to Zuko’s other side, reaching in for a dumpling, but his fingers were blocked by Zuko’s chopsticks in a defensive position. “I’m not scared of dolls.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Right.”</p><p>Darkness settled in around them as the three watched the movie, static often cutting into scenes. Aang tensed his body, taking Zuko’s arm in his as he prepared for a jump scare. Zuko took note and glanced at Katara, getting her attention and winking. During one quiet scene, Aang’s eyes were glued to the screen, and Zuko readied himself to say boo and scare him. </p><p>“Ah!” Katara fell forward suddenly, startling Aang who leapt fully into Zuko’s arms, the plate of dumplings falling to the worn rug. Katara gasped, propped up on her hands and knees as her body began to shake. Both Aang and Zuko were immediately at her side, propping her up between them as she twitched and snarled softly. </p><p>“Already?” Zuko asked, glancing towards the darkness. “I feel like it’s earlier than usual.”</p><p>She shuddered in their grasp, and Katara grinned weakly at him. “Maybe I just- ah- maybe it’s because the nights are getting shorter.”</p><p>“Maybe,” murmured Aang, helping Zuko guide her through the house and into the basement. At the back wall of the dark room, beneath a short window, a long chain ran from the wall with two sets of cuffs at the end. Aang and Zuko set Katara down, her body still shivering; Aang ran to grab a beach towel as Zuko helped remove her shirt and leggings, leaving her naked except for her underwear as Aang returned. They wrapped the towel around her body, then began to seal the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. </p><p>Before locking the cuffs at her wrists, Zuko glanced up at Katara. “Are you comfortable, my moon?”</p><p>She muttered, “As comfortable as I can be in chains.” </p><p>Zuko paused, then twisted the key inside the lock. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “At least I got to see you before the moon rose.”</p><p>Aang moved in beside her, wrapping his arms around her trembling form. “I’ll come get you when the sun comes up, okay?”</p><p>“O-okay.” Katara lurched, a snarl ripping from her throat. Zuko and Aang exchanged glances, before rising and moving to the stairs. </p><p>“Love you,” they said in unison, before returning to the first level of the house and shutting the basement door behind them. </p><p>The two went back to the couch and continued to watch the movie in silence, waiting. Aang noticed the spilled dumplings. “Were you going to finish those?”</p><p>“Knock yourself out.”</p><p>Aang knelt on the floor, taking the dumplings in his hands and shoving two or three in his mouth. Zuko shook his head affectionately, and Aang looked back. “Do you actually like these? I mean, compared to… you know, blood?”</p><p>“First of all, nothing compares to blood.”</p><p>“But does real food even taste like anything to you?”</p><p>Zuko reached for the bowl; one dumpling had been spared from the upheaval, and he plopped it into his mouth. The food tasted like ash on his tongue, but he hummed contentedly. “It does,” he lied. “And it tastes delicious.”</p><p>Aang raised an eyebrow, sitting upright when a loud cry came from the door of the basement. He gazed concernedly at the entrance, but Zuko reached out and set his hand on Aang’s shoulder. “Sounds like a human howl; she’s probably got a few more minutes.”</p><p>“Do you think it hurts?”</p><p>Zuko shrugged. “If it feels anything like how changing into a vampire felt, then yeah. It hurts.” He trailed his fingers down Aang’s bicep, his fingers tugging at Aang’s wrist and pulling the human onto the couch with him. </p><p>Minutes passed; every now and then, they heard Katara making yips and calls from the basement. Aang’s expression caused Zuko to grab the remote and turn the TV volume louder. </p><p>Just when the film was reaching its climax and the victims of Nini had ambushed the haunted doll by wearing haunted doll disguises, a long howl echoed from the basement, sending a chill running down their spines. Zuko tried to relax, taking Aang’s hand. “There, now she's a full werewolf. The painful part is over; she’ll bark for a while, and then she’ll tire herself out and fall asleep.”</p><p>Aang sighed heavily. “I’m just worried about her, down there all by herself.”</p><p>“It’s not really her, Aang; when Katara’s in her wolf form, she loses all control. Trust me, the basement is the safest place for her.”</p><p>“But it’s also the loneliest place. Maybe we should go and check on her?”</p><p>“No, Aang.”</p><p>“But what if-”</p><p>“I said no!” As Zuko spoke, his eyes lit up, red streaks invading the pooled amber. </p><p>Aang stared at him, averting his gaze to the worn rug. </p><p>Zuko winced at himself, sighing deeply as he let go of his anger. “Believe me, Aang, Katara wouldn’t want us anywhere near her right now, especially in this form. She wants this, she wants to be locked up and kept inside, where she can’t hurt anyone.”</p><p>They jolted at the muffled sound of a window shattering. Both turned their heads slowly, staring at the basement door. What had been a steady stream of trapped noises disappeared, leaving only silence. </p><p>Zuko and Aang raced to the door, shoving past each other as they thundered down the stairs into the basement. They stood still, gaping at the abandoned chains winding beneath shards of glass, moonlight spilling through the short space where the window had previously been. Katara was gone.</p><p>“No, no!” Aang began pacing anxiously. “She broke out! How did she break out? She’s never broken out before!”</p><p>“She didn’t break out.” Zuko knelt and examined the wrist cuffs. “There’s no damage to the cuffs or the chain.” He stood, staring out the window to the grassy yard, the towering black pines. “She picked the fucking lock.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is partly based on Twilight, but mostly based on this video: https://vimeo.com/channels/1088413/127551931</p><p>Please leave a comment and kudos if you like it (more so if you don't); love and stuff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who's afraid of the dark?<br/>Responsible for the murders in the park<br/>When I bark, they hear the boom, but you see the spark<br/>And I see the part of your head which used to be your face<br/>Leave you placed by nothin', for bluffin', what a waste</p><p>
  <i> - X is Coming, DMX </i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone I have emerged from the abandoned theatre I haunt to bring you this, chapter 2. Also, I have finished my rough draft of chapters 3 and 4, so those will be posted throughout the next week or two. Please let me know your thoughts, your concerns, your deepest darkest fears in the comments and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Love and stuff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Humans always talk about the taste of freedom. They never mention that it tastes like blood. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>	Mud beneath claws. Pine needles in grey fur. The brisk night air rushing through her ears as she ran, winding her way through the evergreens. The wolf smelled a thousand scents in the forest, woven together like a tapestry. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>One caught her attention and she slowed, following the odor to the edge of the trees. She paused beneath the branches, sniffing as the trail ran down a grassy hill behind a large house. Something rustled in the garbage container. She narrowed her blue eyes, seeing clearly in the light of the moon. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The bin shuddered once more and fell, spilling the torn bags of garbage onto the lawn along with two fat raccoons. The wolf watched as they dove into their feast, unaware of the danger lurking in the trees. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She leapt down the hill in two easy bounds. The raccoons had just barely looked up as she pounced and pinned one beneath her weight. The creatures screamed, the other running off as her prey writhed beneath her. The wolf locked her jaws around the raccoon’s neck. She  sank her teeth in and tasted blood, then twisted her head and snapped the bone. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Noises came from the quiet house. The wolf dragged her prey up the hill, away from the light, leaving a trail of blood. In the safety of the trees, she dropped the corpse, sniffing at the dead raccoon. The wolf dug her claws into the muddy earth, shoving dirt to the side. She grasped the body in her mouth, dropping the raccoon into the hole and shoving her nose against the mud to cover the crime. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>A twig snapped and she looked up, meeting the wild eyes of a cat. The creature perched on a fallen tree, its tan fur frayed and jagged, teeth bared. The wolf stared at the beast, until the feral cat turned and leapt. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The creature took off through the forest, and the wolf followed, jumping over roots and past trees, tracking the scent. The night filled her, spurred her on, and in those brief moments where the canopy above parted and she was illuminated by the light of the full moon, the wolf felt free. </i>
</p><p>“Katara!” The dark forest stirred slightly, a couple of birds rising from their nest to investigate the loud noise. On the forest floor, Aang cupped his large hands around his mouth, a chain loose in his fingers as he called once more, “Katar-”</p><p>“Aang, stop,” Zuko muttered, turning to glare at him. His golden eyes had adjusted easily to the moonlit wilderness, and he had no issue seeing Aang several yards away. “She’s a wild animal now, she’s not just going to come when she’s called.”</p><p>“She might,” he said, squinting in the dark as he stepped over a fallen tree branch. “She’s not completely wild, right? Remember that one time we played fetch?”</p><p>“You threw a stick into the woods and she came back ten minutes later with a dead rabbit.”</p><p>Aang winced at the thought. “Well, she… had the right idea, kind of.”</p><p>Zuko shook his head, lifting his nose as he picked up a scent. “Speaking of which…” He moved gracefully between the trees, quickening his pace as Aang stumbled after him. Zuko finally stopped and knelt, frowning at a fresh pile of dirt. “Here’s another one.”</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“Cat.”</p><p>“No!” Aang shuddered as he caught up to Zuko. “Poor kitty...”</p><p>Zuko stared down at the earth. Even buried, the scent of the cat’s blood was strong. His stomach growled, and he clenched his hands, trying to focus. “This one’s pretty fresh; we must be getting closer.” </p><p>Aang glanced at him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Aang. It’s just been awhile since I’ve fed.”</p><p>“Oh…” Aang considered his words as Zuko stood. “If you want to go hunt, I can find Katara on my own.”</p><p>“You can hardly see three feet in front of you.”</p><p>“But you know how you get when you’re hungry.” Aang reached out and touched Zuko’s cheek. “You need to take care of yourself.”</p><p>Zuko pulled away from Aang’s touch, saying shortly, “Don’t worry about me. We need to find Katara first.”</p><p>“Zuko-”</p><p>“You don’t get it, Aang. She’s dangerous.” He indicated the dirt pile. “This time, it was a cat, but next time it could be a person.” His voice cracked slightly, “It could be you.”</p><p>Aang’s eyes widened. “Katara would never hurt me.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p>“I know that Katara loves me, loves us, and she would never do anything to put me in danger.”</p><p>Zuko clenched his fist and snarled, “But she already has put you in danger! She didn’t just break out, Aang, she picked the lock; she wanted this to happen!”</p><p>“Well... maybe she just got tired of being locked in the basement every month.” </p><p>“Well too fucking bad!” Zuko trembled, his golden eyes invaded by streaks of red as he yelled, “We all agreed that was the best thing for everyone, to keep you and the rest of the humans safe!”</p><p>“But what if it’s not what’s best for her?”</p><p>“Aang-”</p><p>“Zuko, we don’t know how much control she has, and we won’t know if we keep hiding her away. Maybe we should see if there’s another way-”</p><p>“There is no other way! Ugh, why don’t you understand? She doesn’t have any control over herself right now! She wants one thing: blood, and she’ll do anything to get it. She’s not some pet, Aang, I’m a monster!”</p><p>The forest became deathly still. Zuko’s breath hitched in his throat and he placed his fingers to his temple, turning away and muttering, “She… She’s a monster…”</p><p>Aang hesitated, then moved behind Zuko and wrapped his arms around his waist. They stood in silence for a long moment, before Aang finally spoke, “You’re not a monster, Zuko, and neither is Katara.”</p><p>Zuko scoffed. </p><p>Aang grabbed Zuko’s shoulders and turned his body to face him. “I do understand; I understand that this is a part of you. I don’t care that you drink blood, or that Katara turns into a giant wolf every month. I love and accept you both for who you are, good and bad.” He pressed a knuckle underneath Zuko’s chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes. “What hurts more than anything is that you don’t accept yourselves. You do this every time; you always wait until the last minute to hunt because you’re so full of shame and guilt. And Katara agreed it was best for us to just ignore her transformations, lock her up one night a month and act like everything was normal, but it’s clearly not working.”</p><p>Zuko stiffened. “But it was her idea to begin with. If she really hated it so much… why didn’t she just say something?”</p><p>“Would you have listened?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know. Maybe.” His shoulders sank. “No.”</p><p>“You both see yourselves as monsters, Zuko, as something to be ashamed of, something to hide from. But you should never hide from who you are.”</p><p>Zuko gathered his thoughts, unconvinced. “I… see what you’re saying, Aang, but… It’s too dangerous. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” He turned to the trees. “We need to keep moving.”</p><p>“Okay.” Aang took Zuko’s hand. “Let’s go find her, together.”</p><p>His golden eyes flitted to Aang’s face, and he nodded decisively. </p><p>Aang smirked. “But there is something I want to try first.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If the darkness falls, and my angel calls,<br/>In my despair, will you be there?<br/>In the darkest night, when I need your light, <br/>Will you show me the way?</p>
<p>
  <i> Wolf Bite, Owl City </i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> The wolf had found a grassy patch to roll in, separate from the trees where she could bathe in the full moon’s glow. She was laying down, licking at the blood on her claws when she heard the call. Her ears pricked up and she lifted her head. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“OoooOOoooooh,” came the haunted call, echoing over the pines. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“Oof, woof,” she barked softly, rising to her feet. The wolf stood breathlessly and waited, prayed, for the sound to come again. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	When the howl returned, the wolf answered, soft at first but growing in volume as a long, loud cry ripped from her throat. Once her song was sung, she turned her attention to the trees, her paws pressing to the damp earth as she ran to her pack, to her home. </i>
</p>
<p>	“Alright, your turn, Zuko,” Aang said, glancing back at his boyfriend. “Go on, try it.”  </p>
<p>	The vampire, leaning casually against a tree, sighed and let out a pathetic, “Awooo…”</p>
<p>	“No, like this; AwooooOOOOOoooooh!”</p>
<p>	They waited a few moments. The two of them stood on a cliff face, the dark forest below stretching to the distant black mountains. A howl came from the pines, and Aang pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. “Yes, we got her!”</p>
<p>	Zuko stood to attention, joining Aang on the rocky precipice. “Good; now step back.”</p>
<p>	Aang clasped the leash and collar in his hands, frowning at Zuko. “No, we’d do this together, remember?”</p>
<p>	“I’m a lot stronger than you, Aang; let me capture her.”</p>
<p>	Aang stood his ground. “We’re not here to ‘capture her’. We’re just here to bring her home.”</p>
<p>	Zuko searched his eyes, finally shutting his own and breathing deeply. “Fine.”</p>
<p>	Aang relaxed and moved to the edge of the cliff, pecking Zuko on the cheek as he passed by. He pressed his knuckles together, lowering into a cross legged position. Zuko hesitated, then stepped into position behind Aang, standing still. They waited in silence for Katara’s arrival. </p>
<p>
  <i> This pack was different than she’d thought. The wolf peered through the branches, considering the two men on the cliff face. The sitting one smelled warm, but the golden-eyed one had no scent. If he was not standing behind the other, she might not have known he was even there. The wolf finally pressed through the trees, pausing in the moonlight as the men saw her. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The relaxed one lifted the corners of his lips, his body eager as he held up a chain. The other gazed at her, golden eyes burning as she stepped forward curiously. The tall one with the chain stalked towards her slowly; she let out a low growl but made no movement. He stretched out his hand, speaking in a soothing voice. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The wolf watched as he stepped closer, sniffing at his fingers when they were a few feet from her nose. The human had a musk to him, like lavender and honey, herbs and open air. He was taller, her shoulders parallel to his upper stomach, but he crouched now, lowering himself so they were eye level. She paused, looking past him briefly to the other figure. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The golden-eyed one stared at her, motionless. As they looked into each other’s eyes, the wolf realized that he was not even breathing. She growled deep in her throat. The human before her held out an object that smelled of cooked meat, and she averted her gaze. The wolf snuffled at the treat, before gingerly taking it. She considered the taste, then pressed her nose against his hand, stepped forward to smell up his arm and across his chest. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The human let out a short barking sound and lifted his fingers behind her ears, scratching at the grey fur. She grumbled contentedly, shoving her head against his chest and nearly knocking him over. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The wolf heard a metallic click. She looked up to see the human, holding one end of the chain in his hands, the other leading to a weight around her neck. The wolf smelled the metal as the human stood and walked past her. She did not move. The human tugged on the chain and she pulled away. He said something in a calm voice, tugging once more, but the wolf backed up, yelping when the chain went taut. He spoke again but she continued to pull, snarling as he held the chain firm. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She stopped just as he yanked against her weight. She jerked towards him and cried out. He became still, his brown eyes wide with concern, but the damage was done. She raised her hackles and snapped at his arms, barely missing his skin. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The golden eyed one appeared between them, pushing the human away with a powerful shove and sending him crashing into the forest. The wolf growled as the creature faced her, baring his teeth to reveal two white fangs. Their muscles tensed, eyes locked. In the same moment, they collided together, all teeth and claws, and the battle began. </i>
</p>
<p>“Stop!” Aang called before he had even risen from the forest floor. His body was sprawled across a series of roots, and he winced as he lifted himself from the shattered wood. Aang’s head swam as he stood. He stared in horror as Zuko and Katara fought in front of him. “Zuko, stop! Katara-”</p>
<p>The werewolf and vampire were too focused on combat to hear. Katara’s jaws locked around Zuko’s arm and the vampire hissed, shoving his other fist against her chest and breaking her grip. She pounced and they fell to the ground; Zuko rolled on top of her and brought his hand forcefully against the side of her face. Katara snarled and bit at his shoulder, rolling him beneath her as her claws scratched his abdomen. </p>
<p>Aang swerved to the side as he stepped forward, still getting his bearings as he screamed, “Stop it!”</p>
<p>Zuko growled, his back on the rock of the cliff face. He kicked her stomach, and Katara yelped as her body was hurtled back towards the trees. She quickly got her balance as Zuko rose. The two stood apart, Zuko with his back to the cliff, Katara with hers to the forest. They lowered themselves, preparing to rush forward again. </p>
<p>“That’s enough!” Aang stood between them, arms outstretched. “This ends now!”</p>
<p>For a moment, there was only the sound of heavy panting, drool dripping from Katara’s open mouth. Aang stared at the wolf, trying to gauge if she had any injuries when Zuko spoke in a low hiss, “Aang… You’re bleeding…”</p>
<p>Aang’s blood went cold as he turned to see the vampire. Zuko stood with his head low, his usually golden eyes now pitch black, fangs gleaming white in the moonlight. His eyes were fixed on Aang’s arm, where a deep gash ran along his bicep, red smeared over his skin. </p>
<p>Aang gulped. “Z-Zuko… You need to go feed…”</p>
<p>“Feed,” he grunted, taking one jerking step forward. Zuko’s voice was thick with an inhuman hunger, and his eyes never left Aang’s wound. </p>
<p>Aang took a step back, tripping on a rock and losing his balance. Zuko lunged towards him; Aang screamed as he fell. </p>
<p>A wall of grey fur rushed in front of him. Katara yipped as Zuko’s fangs sank into her shoulder. She shoved against him with her weight, and he crashed against the stone, body skidding to the edge of the cliff. Zuko turned his head to see the drop, the pines waiting below, and quickly rose, facing the wolf again. </p>
<p>Aang stood beside Katara, hand resting on her shoulder. Her teeth were no longer bared, and her blue eyes held Zuko’s gaze. </p>
<p>Zuko paused, his mind beginning to clear. His breath came out shakily as he realized what had happened, and he took a step forward as he said hoarsely, “I- I… Aang, Katara, I’m so-”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Zuko, just go; you need to hunt.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Dude, go!”</p>
<p>Zuko lingered for one more moment. Katara’s eyes softened and she woofed gently. His shoulders relaxed, and he turned and leapt from the cliff face, disappearing into the forest below. </p>
<p>Aang and Katara stood still; he looked down at her and brushed his fingers against the chain around her neck. She tensed, but Aang lifted the metal, letting it drop to the stone with a loud <i> clink </i>. He pressed his forehead against Katara’s, and she closed her eyes, a rumble coming from her chest. Aang sighed and murmured, “Let’s go home.” </p>
<p>They were about to move just as a sound came from the forest. </p>
<p>“AAAWOOOoooooh!”</p>
<p>Aang gaped at first, then laughed as Katara’s tail started wagging. She lifted her head to the sky and let out a howl, Aang joining in moments later.</p>
<p>The three voices mingled over the valley, rising in the night air towards the full moon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was intense. The ultimate showdown, werewolf vs vampire: if you could be one or the other, which would you be? </p>
<p>Let me know in the comments, and thanks for reading! Love and stuff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And when you walk inside I feel the door<br/>I'll never let it push your arms no more<br/>And when your legs give out just lie right down<br/>And I will kiss you till your breath is found</p><p>- <i> Heirloom, Sufjan Stevens </i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko stared at the chipped wood of the front door, the faded blue now tinted with purple from the impending dawn. Mist lay heavy through the forest behind him, creeping from the trees like tendrils. </p><p>He waited a few moments, letting the world grow brighter around him. When he could no longer stall, Zuko breathed deeply and twisted the doorknob. </p><p>The house was silent, the furniture in disarray. Zuko examined the muddy pawprints on the floor; he followed the trail down the hall and to the bedroom, closing blinds and drawing curtains as he went. </p><p>He pressed against the open door of Katara’s bedroom, peering in to see a pile of grey fur on the bed. Katara was still in her wolf form, curled up and sleeping on top of her dark blue comforter. Aang lay sprawled beside her, snoring loudly. Zuko smiled to himself, admiring them for a long moment before he stepped inside. He removed his bloody, torn shirt and tossed it aside, closing the curtains before pressing his hands on the mattress. </p><p>“Aang? It’s time to wake up.”</p><p>Aang muttered in his sleep, rolling over to face Zuko. “Mmm.”</p><p>“Oh no you don’t; what happened to ‘come play with us’?”</p><p>“What happened to… five more minutes?” Aang grumbled, scrunching his nose as Zuko kissed his forehead. </p><p>Katara stirred and opened one blue eye, her tail moving against the pillow. Zuko reached out carefully, letting her sniff his fingers. Katara pressed her nose into his hand, and Zuko scratched the bridge of her long snout. She yawned, revealing her sharp teeth, and let out a soft whine as her mouth closed. </p><p>Aang stretched, glancing at the window. “Sun up yet?”</p><p>Before Zuko could answer, Katara shuddered. Her body lurched, and she let out a cry as she began to transform. Aang rose to give her space, standing beside Zuko as within a few moments, Katara became human once more. </p><p>She lay there panting, naked on the mattress, her long brown hair in tangles. Aang reached under the sheet beneath her, scooping Katara’s body into his arms and wrapping her in the blanket. He sat on the mattress, cradling her in his arms as she groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. “Aang?”</p><p>“Hey moon. Remember anything?”</p><p>She blinked up at him, frowning. “I… I don’t...” Katara gasped and looked at her wrists. “I’m not… Where are the cuffs?”</p><p>Zuko remained standing, his stance uncertain as he said, “Yeah, about that…”</p><p>“You kind of broke out last night,” Aang grinned sheepishly. </p><p>“What!” Katara sat upright in Aang’s arms, eyes wide. “But… No, I thought that was a dream. The lock, the woods, the...” She glanced at Zuko. “Wait, did we..?”</p><p>Zuko bowed his head. Aang shrugged and said, “Yeah, you guys… Well, let’s just say a lot happened.”</p><p>“Did I…” Tears began to brim at her eyes. “Did anyone get hurt?”</p><p>“Just some cats.” Aang explained the night’s events to Katara, while Zuko stayed silent. Katara listened intently, concern in her eyes when Aang told her about the cliff. As he finished the story, Katara glanced at Zuko, who looked away. </p><p>“Are you… okay? Did I hurt you?”</p><p>Zuko jolted at her question. “Me? No, I’m fine, but I…” He paused. “I… hurt you.”</p><p>“Oh… I don’t feel… Well, maybe here.” Katara pulled down the bedsheet around her shoulder, revealing a silver bite mark. </p><p>Zuko gasped, moving forward to examine the wound. “It’s completely healed; how?”</p><p>She considered the mark. “I guess when I’m a wolf…” Katara shuddered. “I can’t believe this. I had thought about picking the lock before, but I never…” Her blue eyes filled with tears. “I… I’m so sorry, Zuko, Aang, I didn’t mean…”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Aang pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Last night was… wild, but we actually learned a lot.”</p><p>“I promise,” she steeled her gaze. “It’ll never happen again.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Zuko said sternly. “It won’t.”</p><p>Aang frowned. “But Zuko-”</p><p>Katara pressed a hand to Aang’s chest. “No, Aang, it’s for the best.” She bowed her head. “When I’m a wolf, I’m too unpredictable, too dangerous. I need to be locked up; it’s the only way.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, Katara.” Zuko sat beside Aang on the bed, placing Katara’s legs on his lap. “I know you’re scared of yourself, and you think it’d be safer to hide from it. That’s how I used to feel, but I was so ashamed of who I was that I didn’t take care of myself, and I almost killed Aang because of it. If you weren’t there…” He sighed. “The more fear we put towards that part of ourselves, the more control we give it. But if we accept it, start learning about ourselves… then maybe we can control it. We can’t keep pretending we’re human, but we don’t have to be monsters either.”</p><p>She pressed her lips together, quietly considering his words. Zuko reached over Katara’s knees to take her hand. “And luckily, we don’t have to do it alone. Please, Katara, let’s figure this out. Together.”</p><p>Katara held his gaze, before nodding slowly. A smile began to break out over her features, and she lunged forward, throwing her arms around Zuko in an embrace. He grinned and pulled her close, enjoying the warmth of her, the beat of her heart. He glanced up and met Aang’s eyes; Zuko reached out and Aang beamed, falling forward and enveloping his partners in his muscled arms.</p><p>They held each other for a long moment; Zuko was the first to pull away, yawning and stretching. “Alright, I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“Aww,” Katara and Aang said with simultaneous disappointment. </p><p>“Can’t you stay awake a little longer?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Yeah, Zuko,” Aang gazed up at him pleadingly. “We never finished Nini.”</p><p>“No. I’m tired, and I need to sleep.” Zuko moved to the doorway, casting a look behind his shoulder. Aang and Katara sat with their arms crossed, lips pouting. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, we can finish the stupid doll movie.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Their feet thudded down the hall of the house, the light of dawn distant behind the heavy curtains. The sun had just begun to rise over the distant mountains, the full moon lingering in the purple sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That is all, folks. Thanks for reading! Love and stuff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>